Impact
by TheWinterEchelon
Summary: There is a point in everyone's life, where you understand a mistake has been made by your own lovely self. In fact, I've just discovered when I made mine. Basically, all I did, was get in the way of some guy. Hell, the dude ran into me, not the other way around.
1. Chapter 1

There is a point in everyone's life, where you understand a mistake has been made by your own lovely self. In fact, I've just discovered when I made mine. Basically, all I did, was get in the way of some guy. Hell, the dude ran into me, not the other way around. For the record, I have done nothing wrong or against the law in my life, ever. Maybe just once, when I almost killed a dude who tried to take me to bed against my will, with a lamp. I don't regret that though, not one bit.

All my life was thrown out the window, when I decided it would be nice to go for a run on a Tuesday night. Why not clear my head and do some cardio at the same time, I had thought. Well, as it turned out, I should have stayed at home that night.

It was quite a lovely summer evening, a bit foggy, but the air was warm. So I prepared myself for a run. Should I wear longer pants, or shorts? I decided to go with the shorts, after all, is was summer. When the pants were on, I reached out to my closet for a very comfortable pink sports bra. Then took a matching pink shirt to go on top of it. Finally, I reached out for my running shoes, that had been in the box for a bit too long.

„Right, let's go," I talked out loud, as I stood up, looking at my pale,make-up free face in the mirror.

I quickly pulled my henna colored hair up in a tight, messy ponytail, just to keep them out of my eyes. Grabbing my phone and earbuds from the counter, I hopped out of the small apartment. After closing the door, I popped the keys in a small, zipper-free pocket on my left thigh, hoping they'd stay there while I ran.

As I was taking the not-so-fast strides on the path, I was pleasantly happy that I'd been running through five song already. That's what I did. I always counted time with songs, when running, because who has time to look at the phone every once in-a-while. You have got other thing to worry about, like breathing in a steady rythm. Otherwhise, I would not have gotten so far on my first run in like, two months.

In the middle of my sixth song, I felt a sudden sharp pain in my ankle. Of course I did what every normal person would do and stopped to curse. At first, I thought I'd stepped badly and pulled something, but there was a small drop of crimson on my otherwise fair skin. I pushed the blood away with my finger, to take a closer look at my unbeliveably tiny wound. It almost seemed like a little needle hole. I pulled the earbuds out and threw them on the ground together with my phone. As I was about to sit down on the grass by the path, I heard soft footsteps of someone running fast. There was almost no sound, so I thought the person was quite far. About to turn around, I felt someone crash into me with sheer force. I was not small nor was I lightweight, but this motion threw me off balance, onto the ground immediately. As if it wasn't enough, the guy literally went down with me.

When I groaned in pain and opened my eyes, I saw that the guy was already up on his feet. First thought that popped into my head, was that the guy looked sketchy. He looked really worn and agitated, but there was a glimpse of caution in his stare. It was like he was ready to fight me. He was scanning around the park, like there was someone after him. I kept an eye on him while trying to get up on my shaky legs.

I let out a small laugh, proud of myself, when finally up. In a flash, his eyes were on me. They were coldly studying my face and posture, as if calculating how many punches he'd need to take me down again. He was not standing far, about four long steps away. What a creep, I thought.

„Well that was a shitty way to end the run," I huffed, looking around for my phone, not paying any further attention to my unwanted companion. Eventually locating the phone with my eyes, I decided to go grab it from the grass, and get back home. After all, the creepy stranger hadn't even apologised for running me over. I had a bad feeling about the guy anyway, like he was about to jump me. If there was anything my mother had taught me, it was not to stick around when my gut told me to get away.

So I kept calm and started walking towards the phone, suprisingly, the stranger didn't try to stop me, as I feared he would. Turning around to face him, I smiled politely and started walking home. I didn't hear him moving, so I hoped he also went on his merry way.

Now that the adrenaline had worn out, I again felt the pain in my ankle. This time, I was not going to sit, in fear of another impact, as illogical as that might sound. I kept walking and cussing at the pain, into the now quite cold night. I checked my pockets, just to be sure everything was still there.

„Shit!" I cursed under my breath, the keys to my apartment were gone. I patted my pocket and pulled it out, making sure that it was indeed empty.

I hastly turned around and walked back to the so-called crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

„Shit!" I cursed under my breath, the keys to my apartment were gone. I patted my pocket and pulled it out, making sure that it was indeed empty.

I hastly turned around and walked back to the so-called crime scene.

Arriving at the spot, I found my keys shimmering in the small light that came from a lamp post.

Leaning on said lamp post, with his back to my direction, was the man who I had had a chance to meet fifteen minutes earlier. This time, with my nerves calm, I took notice of how rigid he was. Wearing only a army green long sleeved shirt and black jeans, both items of clothing were torn in a few places and overall quite dirty. The man himself was simply scruffy, his unevenly cut shoulder-lenght, dark brown hair was tucked under a cap, few straids of it hanging loosely over his eyes. His face was mostly hidden beneath the hair and the hat, but I noticed that he also had a small stubble on his face. His lips were full and jawline strong, that much I could see. The man's shoulders were broad, chest strong and legs muscular. To get a body like that, one has to work out in a gym every single day. The man didn't seem like the usual gym rat, so was probably of military backround. Although he had a different vibe, too much hatered and death. Maybe he was maffia.

He coughed and shifted a bit, looking at me warily. I could not see his eyes, because his cap was casting a dark shadow on his face. I guess that was the point, he didn't want to be seen or looked at.

I gathered myself and blushed ever so slightly for staring at him. His face was cold, no emotion shining through.

I quickly snached my keys from the ground, not wanting to be closer to him than I was now. I stepped back a few steps and slipped the keys into my pocket. Before I could look up, the man had stepped towards me and was now facing me, standing straight. I could now see his features better. I took notice of the glove on his left hand and many scars on his neck and visible hand. On his face, was a look that I could only classify under 'scared, curious and interested'. Finally I could see his whole face. Strong and masculine face with eyes of a scared child. He had dark rings under his eyes, probably from not sleeping well, which gave him an even more haunting look. A strong nose that was in perfect balance with his full lips and round eyes. He was probably quite handsome under the different layers of dirt and hair. Maybe a few hours of sleep would also help.

I suddenly had the urge to take care of him. To bathe him in hot water and sew up hir torn clothes. I felt like he needed taking care of. I couldn't just leave, now that my motherly instincts had crept out. To be quite frank, there is no polite way to ask someone if they wanted to come over and have a shower.

In your head, it was already decided, you were going to wash this man, feed him and get him new clothes.

He was probably going to decline anyway. Or kill you. Maybe both, but you were tired and no longer cared. You did run quite a distance today and got hurt in the leg.

Here goes nothing.

„Hey, I was thinking, uh," you shifted from one leg to another, thinking of how stupid you are:"I have pretty big couch and if you want, if you don't have..uhm, you can crash for the night. Maybe? If you want."

It sounded better in my head.

I felt really awkward and a blush burnt my cheeks. I shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to do next. His face gave nothing away, no emotion at all. He was just staring at me with a blank expression. I felt like he was contemplating his next move.

After standing there for quite a while, I gave up and started walking back down the road, towards my small home. I fell in thought and walked, blocking out pretty much everything that was going on.

I thought about my family, my friends, even my favorite horse at the riding school I used to go. Those were the good old days when you were but a child, with nothing to worry about. Now all you had was worry. Worry about money, about school, about exams. About working the whole summer, it was already the end of August and you had taken out exactly zero vacation days. Fortunately it was your last year in college, after that you were free to roam the world.

Lost in thought, you found yourselt standing in front of your apartment building. It was a big, ugly thing. A monstrosity of architecture. A grey block of cement in an otherwise lovely neighbourhood. You thought about the person who decided to put this building here, onto this very ground are were standing on. You thank him in your mind for giving you a home, and open the door with your keys.

You hear rustle behing you and turn around, only to face the broken gaze of your tonight's only acquaintance. Mister Silently Judging. Yep, that is what you decided to call him. You were one hundred and ten percent sure that he was judging you, with that blank look plastered on his face.

But, he did take your offer to use the couch, which, quite honestly you thought he wouldn't. You looked again at his emotionless face and gave him a very small smile. His eyes widened a bit, otherwise, no emotion.

You motioned him to come forward. Although you were scared crapless by him, it was not polite to decline now, when you had offered so kindly to host him. You stepped in and heard him follow, walking up the corridor stairs until you were of the third floor. The brown door on the far left was yours. After you open that one, there is no going back.


End file.
